Cynthia's Garchomp
| image= | caption=Cynthia's Garchomp | location=Sinnoh | epnum=DP040| epname=Top-Down Training! | prevonum=445| noevo=incap | current=With Cynthia| java1=Katsuyuki Konishi| }} Cynthia's Garchomp (Japanese: シロナのガブリアス Shirona's Gaburias) is Cynthia's main in the anime, manga, and games. In the anime In the main series History Garchomp debuted in Top-Down Training, where she was seen battling Lucian's . Even though Bronzong was shown to be a powerful Pokémon in the battle against 's in An Elite Meet and Greet!, the Bronze Bell Pokémon's barely did any damage to Garchomp, who knocked it out with . In the same episode, she battled against Paul when Cynthia accepted Paul's challenge for a full battle. Once again her incredible resistance was showcased, as Cynthia allowed her to absorb 's and Weavile's , before knocking out the former with and the latter with . She easily overpowered his , with Giga Impact easily besting , before fighting against his powerful starter Pokémon, . Torterra managed to inflict damage on Garchomp, immobilised from Giga Impact, with . When it tried to follow up with , however, Garchomp pried apart the roots and knocked Torterra out with a to the head. Paul forfeited after this, giving Cynthia the win. In Losing Its Lustrous and Double Team Turnover!, Garchomp was used to battle Team Galactic's Pokémon. Her strength was once more demonstrated in the simple defeat of Saturn's . She also fought Mars's Purugly and Saturn's Toxicroak with help from Ash, Dawn, and Cynthia's . However, they ultimately failed to prevent Team Galactic obtaining the Lustrous Orb. In Aiding the Enemy!, Garchomp battled 's on television. The outcome of this particular battle isn't known. She also appeared along with Cynthia in a cameo appearance in the beginning of Arceus and the Jewel of Life battling 's . In The Battle Finale of Legend!, Garchomp easily knocked out Jupiter's with a single Giga Impact and restrained Jupiter herself. She then bore Dawn's Piplup into battle against Team Galactic, and used to help attack the Red Chains holding and . Garchomp briefly appeared alongside Cynthia during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Garchomp was shown on TV winning a close battle between Flint's Infernape in Memories are Made of Bliss!. Infernape fought well, but was unable to withstand Dragon Rush, and was defeated. In All for the Love of Meloetta!, Garchomp battled Iris's Axew. Axew's and successfully hit Garchomp but seemed to do no damage. Garchomp then used her Dragon Rush and Draco Meteor attacks to cause a lot of damage to Axew. At the last second when it seemed like Axew was down, he got back up and ended up knocking Garchomp down with his newly learned Giga Impact and shocking everybody. Garchomp quickly recovered and was about to finish Axew off with a Brick Break but was called off by Cynthia at the last second. In Jostling for the Junior Cup!, Garchomp battled Caitlin's in an exhibition match for the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. After being initially confused by , Garchomp was repeatedly slammed on the battlefield and finally lifted high into the air by Gothitelle's . Overcoming the confusion, Garchomp cleverly used the top of the stadium to launch herself forward to deliver a successful Dragon Rush. After Garchomp's Draco Meteor was stopped by Gothitelle's and both their Brick Break attacks clashed, the battle's inexplicitly short 10 minute time limit ran out, and the match was named a tie. In Unova's Survival Crisis!, Garchomp was sent out to battle the . Personality and characteristics Cynthia was shown to have a strong bond with Garchomp, as Garchomp was shown to have been used more often than her other Pokémon. Similar to other Pokémon belonging to s, Garchomp was shown to withstand attacks coming from other Pokémon, which was shown during the battle with Paul as she was easily able to defeat Paul's team without a scratch. Garchomp was also helpful when and dealt with Team Galactic and on two separate occasions. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Giga Impact|1=Dragon Rush|2=Dragon Claw}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Giga Impact|1=Dragon Rush|2=Dragon Claw}}|image2=Cynthia Garchomp mod 3}}|0=Brick Break|1=Draco Meteor|2=Stone Edge}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Brick Break|1=Draco Meteor|2=Stone Edge}}}} In Pokémon Generations Garchomp appeared in The New World, where she helped Cynthia stop Team Galactic's plans at Spear Pillar. In the games As mentioned, Garchomp is also Cynthia's main Pokémon in the games, and has made an appearance in every game Cynthia can be battled. In the core series In events Pokémon Global Link event Garchomp was distributed to players who inserted a serial code that was given away to players who complete at least three battles during the Sinnoh Classic competition on the Pokémon Global Link. In spin-off games In Pokémon Masters Cynthia's Garchomp is set to appear in Pokémon Masters, appearing in key artwork. Artwork In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History In All About Arceus IX, Garchomp, as a , was seen accompanying Cynthia on her tour in the Johto region. It was with her when she witnessed and flying towards Sinnoh. Garchomp is Cynthia's main battling Pokémon in Pokémon Adventures. Garchomp is well trained enough that she can battle even without her Trainer giving her commands. Garchomp first appeared with her Trainer in Ring Around the Roserade II, where she held Cynthia's coat while Cynthia helped train . In Suffering Psyduck, Garchomp was used to take , and Platinum to so that Cynthia can heal the barricade there. Later, Cynthia lent Garchomp to her Grandmother so that she, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum could make it to Celestic Town safely. Upon arriving, Garchomp gets into a fight with the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus. She attempts to prevent Cyrus from entering the Celestic Ruins, but inadvertently assists him in getting inside after her accuracy is lowered, causing her attacks to miss and make a bigger opening. In Shunning Spiritomb, Garchomp was used as Cynthia's third and final Pokémon against Cyrus at the Galactic HQ. Still angry from their previous battle, Garchomp attacks Cyrus's ferociously. Seeing how angry she was, Cynthia has Garchomp use her strongest move, , despite the fact that they haven't fully mastered the move yet. The attack, while powerful, was made weaker by Garchomp's fury, preventing her from being strong enough to defeat Cyrus, and left Garchomp to pursue the escaping opponent. With Cyrus gone, Garchomp was used to take Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum to the Spear Pillar for the final battle against Cyrus. In the , Cynthia's grandmother, angry at her granddaughter for what happened at the Galactic HQ, forces Cynthia to train and perfect Draco Meteor. In Alternate Dimension Showdown X, Garchomp used its newly perfected Draco Meteor on Charon and , who were escaping the Distortion World after their battle with Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Dragon Rush|1=Hyper Beam}} Adventures.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Dragon Rush|1=Hyper Beam}}|image2=Cynthia Garchomp mod 1}}|0=Draco Meteor}} Adventures.png|caption2=Using mod 1}}|0=Draco Meteor}}}} }} }} }} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Cynthia's Garchomp first appeared in Dialga's Secret Keys of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!. Garchomp was sent out to the coming from B-2's three . In Will Hareta's Wish Get Through?!, Garchomp was sent out to block an attack coming from Jupiter's . In A New Battle Begins!, Garchomp was used to battle Mitsumi's . Both sides charged at each other with and , respectively. They were both recalled for and . Garchomp and Infernape were sent out again later on. Infernape attacked with in which Garchomp dodged. The Focus Blast headed straight for Hareta and Koya, in which Koya protected himself with . Garchomp won the battle by default when Mitsumi decided to resign seeing that it was more fun for her to watch the tournament instead of fighting in it. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Slash|1=Giga Impact}} DPA.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Slash|1=Giga Impact}}}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Cynthia's Garchomp in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=60/147|jpsetlink=Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit|jpset=Garchomp Half Deck|jpnum=006/016}} LV.X|type=Colorless|enset=Supreme Victors|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=145/147|jpsetlink=Garchomp vs Charizard SP Deck Kit|jpset=Garchomp Half Deck|jpnum=007/016|enset2=DP Black Star Promos|ennum2=DP46}} Trivia *Like all of Cynthia's Pokémon, Garchomp has 31 IVs in each of its stats in . Related articles Garchomp Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Masters characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Female characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) de:Cynthias Knakrack es:Garchomp de Cintia fr:Carchacrok de Cynthia it:Garchomp di Camilla ja:シロナのガブリアス zh:竹蘭的烈咬陸鯊